


Possession of the Heart: Character Information

by coconutplums



Series: Possession of the Heart [1]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:47:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29783223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coconutplums/pseuds/coconutplums
Summary: This is a space where images, personality typology and temperament of OCs for 'Possession of the Heart' will be posted!
Series: Possession of the Heart [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189112





	Possession of the Heart: Character Information

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a spoiler-free overview of characters from my story 'Possession of the Heart'. I will be updating this when a few more key characters are introduced. I'll be listing temperament and MBTI for each OC, so if you are interested, feel free to look each personality type and temperament up. 
> 
> All of these images are creations I made from artbreeder.com
> 
> If you can't see the photos, go to my profile: https://www.artbreeder.com/jessicaalyseginell  
> Look for the images that have hearts and tags. They will have the character's names in the tags.

  
  
**Moira Ward/Oliver Ward- The Advocate**  
 **MBTI:** INFJ-T  
 **Temperament:** Phlegmatic   
  
  
  
  
**Walter Magnus the Fifth- The Logistician  
** **MBTI:** ISTJ-T  
 **Temperament:** Melancholic  
  
  
 **Charlotte Blackwood- The Mediator  
** **MBTI:** INFP-T  
 **Temperament:** Phlegmatic

  
**Evelyn Blackwood/Evie - The Entrepreneur  
** **MBTI:** ESTP-T  
 **Temperament:** Choleric  
  
  
  
 **Thomas Bligh -The Defender  
MBTI: **ISFJ-A **  
Temperament:** Phlegmatic  
  
  
If you are interested in reading about the MBTI personality types, look up 16personalities.com or simply google each of their types.   
If you are interested in reading about their temperaments, look up the four temperaments on Wikipedia or any other site really.  
  
  



End file.
